Yes, Captain
by Seruzard
Summary: Image not mine "We were walking side by side in silence, I was feeling something weird in my stomach, probably was just the hunger."
1. Chapter 1

Tony's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it showed 9:30 am

"SHIT! I'm late" I shouted. It was supposed to meet up with Steve at the gym one hour ago.

I got ready in 5 minutes and made my way to the gym when I got there Steve looked at me and made a big smile. I waved at him and smiled.

"I was thinking that you changed your mind" He said. I looked at his eyes and smiled, I couldn't say anything because he knew I fell asleep.

By the lunch time, we made a break to eat something.

"I loved the shawarma the other day, do you want to eat there again?" Steve said.

"Ok let's go" I replied.

We were walking side by side in silence, I was feeling something weird in my stomach, probably was just the hunger.

"Do you know who started dating?" He said breaking the long silence "Natasha and Clint".

"Finally" I grinned.

"We are going to hang out tonight, you should come" he begged.

"I will" I agreed

"Great! We'll pick up at 10pm" Steve said

The afternoon passed quickly and always with that strange feeling in the stomach, when I noticed it was time to go home and I didn't want to.

"Do you want to dinner with me?" I asked hopelessly to not leave him.

"Sure" Steve answer.

We ate in silence which feel weird normally we spend a lot of time in silence but this silence was different, it was uncomfortable.

At the end of dinner we sat in the living room, and suddently Steve kissed me, I didn't had time to kiss him back because everything happend so fast. When I get back to reality Steve was opening the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" I said running to the door.

"I still have to take a shower" he explained "So, see you later".

Steve closed the door and I sat in the sofa thinking, all the unnatural silence and strange stomach feeling was because I was in love with him.

I taked a shower without taking Steve from my mind, at 9:45pm I was ready in the living room.

They picked me up at 10:05pm there were Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor and Bruce, they were talking about something I didn't get it because I was lost in my own thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Thor Asked. I looked at him asking the same thing to me._ What's wrong with me?_

"Nothing" I answered. I looked at Steve and he was looking at me in a strange way.

Around 1:00am we were going home. Near Steve's house we saw some dark smoke, when we arrived Steve's building we stoped looking at what we were seeing. Steve's apartment was on fire.

"What?" Steve said with suprise "That's my apartment" He completed looking at us confused "Where am I going to live now?".

"You can live in our house" Natasha said.

"No, you should stay in my house, it's bigger than your house, Natasha" I replied without even thinking.

Steve looked at me even more suprised.

"Sure, as Steve wishes" She said.

"It's the same for me, but you and Clint need privacy now" Steve joked.

"You can live in my house until you find a new home" I affirmed

We arrived home and I showed him the rooms he could sleep. He chosed one next to mine. I wanted to talk about the kiss but I didn't know how I should start talking.

"I'm Sorry" Steve Confessed. I searched for his eyes but he was looking at the ground.

"For what?" I asked

"For kissing you, I shouldn't have done that. It was a terrible mistake" He expressed

"There is no reason to be sorry" I admitted "I kinda liked it" It taked a while to realize what I said, after I realized it I just wanted to hide somewhere far way.

When I was about to go to my room Steve hugged I hugged him back and we stayed there a while, then Steve closed the door from his room. I went to my room and layed on the bed, I had so much things in my head that I thought I would never fall asleep.

It was 5:00 am and I was still awake, I needed to talk to someone so I went downstairs, to my lab to talk to Jarvis.

"What is making you waking uo so early, Sir?" Jarvis interrogated

"I'm in love with him" I expressed

"With who?" He asked

"Steve" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around, I wasn't in my bedroom, _where am I?_

I suddenly remembered, _my apartment was on fire, I'm living in Tony's house, we talked about the kiss, and I hugged him._ I hugged him.

"Oh god" I murmured covering my face with the pillow. A few moments later I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Steve, are you awake?" It was Tony "The breakfast is ready" he continued.

I get up and washed my face and then I went downstairs, to the kitchen, it was big and modern just like the rest of the house.

"Good morning" I said. Tony looked at me and smiled, it looked like he didn't sleep well.

"Oh, hi! I didn't hear you coming" He replied. I helped him carrying everything to the table.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" I joked.

"Who do you think made the dinner yesterday?" he smiled.

"I thought you order somewhere, it was delicious. " I said laughing.

"It's good to see that you trust my cooking abilities" he joked

We stopped talking, that entire friendly aura disappeared and an awkward silence appeared I had lump in my throat which enabled me from speaking, after some minutes I could speak again.

"You look tired" I said. _Worst thing you could say, well done Steve. _I looked at my coffee feeling embarrassed with my words the time he took to reply was an eternity even though it only took a minute.

"I didn't sleep" Tony responded. I tried to find his eyes but Tony was looking at his coffee "I realized that…" he look at me and took a while to reply, my heart and my head were about to explode with all those scenarios I was creating in my head. "I love you."

I looked at him surprised and he stand up and left the dinner room. I followed him to his bedroom, I found him sitting on his bed looking at the wall with a serious expression

I sat on the bed and hugged I could hear his heartbeat going faster and faster. I hugged him more tightly, but he didn't moved

"It's" I tried to speak "It's okay" I said.

"I think I already loved you for a while, but I only realized that yesterday" He said "Now that I know it, everything makes more sense."

He turned and looked at my eyes. His face was extremely close to mine; I felt my heart beating faster. He was looking at my eyes with a serious expression and suddenly he kissed me.

I kissed him back and the kiss took a while, I was happy and I want that kiss to take forever, we stopped when we were both out of air. He looked at me and smiled. Without even think I put my hand in his shirt. I felt uncomfortable when I realized want I was doing but then I felt Tony hands in my pants.

"When was the last time you did this?" He asked laughing.

"I made it once" I reply looking at the wall embarrassed "In the 1940s" Tony laughed and kissed me, I kissed him back.

I removed all my clothes and Tony did the same. He kissed my neck; when Tony's hands were going down on my hips, we heard the window behind us breaking. I looked at the window and I saw Loki. We both separated immediately when we saw him. Loki looked at us surprised, turned his head trying to understand the situation.

"Loki?" Tony questioned. Loki made a little devil smile; it was scary but also attractive.

"I was hoping to find Steve here; since his house burned" He said "However I wasn't expecting this" He continued at the same time he was walking toward us.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Loki. Loki looked at me and made a small laugh.

"Well… It's quite simple." He told me "I want you to be part of my army" He added.

He started to handing his staff in my direction, I didn't knew what to do I was unarmed and naked. It was almost reaching my chest when Tony put his hand in the staff making it to stop.

"How sweet, Tony is defending his Lover?" Loki teased; he took back his staff and retreated to the window "Maybe next time, who knows?" he said disappearing.

Tony and I looked at each other.

"I think need to report this" I said to him while we started to dress up.

"Of course yes. _We were almost having sex when Loki apeared in our window_" Tony commented sarcastically. Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"Not like that." I told him "We say something like: We were watching Tv when Loki break into the house, he tried to attack me but you stop him" I completed

"Fine, let's go" He agreed.

When we arived S.H.I.E.L.D's building we explained the situation.

"So He just left after you stoped him?" Agent Coulson Asked

"Yes, he said he would come back and left" Tony said

"Strange" He expressed "Anyway, Steve could you sign my vintage cards? I brought them today" He Added with a big smile. I never tought I still had fans after almost 70 years.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. I signed the cards and looked at him. He looked like a 5 years old kid looking at the cards.

"Thank you" He said and left with his cards at his hand smiling like a small kid.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony asked eating something

"Uh? Nothing" I answered.

"I'll stay in the lab with Bruce but you can go home if you want" He affirmed.

"Oh, I'll stay here too" I told him.

I feft something weird when I saw Tony approaching Bruce and talking to him. I felt lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's POV

I went to the gym and I found Natasha there, I decided to talk to Natasha, tell her everything and ask her some advices

"Hey" I said "I need your help"

"Okay" She said. We sat on a couch, she looked at me with a serious expression I suppose she already knew something was different.

I explained her everything, after I finished she remained in silence, I was looking at her waiting her reaction after a minute she giggled then made a serious expression trying to cover her giggle which made me giggle too.

"I knew it" she finally said "You and Tony were both weird yesterday" she continued "I know Tony since last year and I never saw him so quiet, I think he really loves you"

"So why he is so different when he is with me?" I exclaimed looking at the ground. Natasha giggled again.

"Maybe he's just not used to be with you like that, it's the first time he is having a relationship like that just give him some time to get used" she said.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship, we never talked about this" Right after I finished the phone ringed. They needed us in the Control Room "Anyway, Natasha, just keep this in secret, please" I said to her while leaving, she still needed to change her clothes so I went to the control room first.

I was the first to get there, everyone was working, it seems that nothing has happened; I wondered why we needed to assemble.

"No one as arrived yet?" asked Fury, I shook my head and looked at the door and I saw Tony and Bruce coming, they're both laughing and happy. Maybe I was over reacting but it has been a while since I realized that I loved Tony and during all this time Tony was always happy near Bruce, I wanted to be in Bruce situation. What if Tony said that he loved me just to not hurt me?

I took my eyes from Tony; I didn't want him to notice that I was looking at him. When I turned around I realized that Agent Coulson was looking at me and it kind of scared me.

"Steve!" Tony called me, I turned around once again and smiled at him "Why are you assembling for?"

"I have no idea" I replied.

We stayed in silence it took 5 minute to everyone arrive after that Fury started talking

"Has arrived us an information that there is a super villain in South Korea, just yesterday it killed 40 people" he said "The South Korean Government asked for S.H.I.E.L.D. help"

"So we are going to South Korea?" Clint asked

"Yes, we're heading to South Korea tomorrow. I suggest you to go home to pack your clothes" He responded after that he leaved and I looked at Tony. He was talking to Bruce and then came next me

"Let's go home" He said and started walking to the elevator, I went behind him in silence.

We arrived home and we packed our stuff everything was ready to go I sat in my bed; all those thoughts and worries were driving me crazy, I lay on the bed and apparently fell asleep.

I only woke up in the next morning with Tony calling me.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Tony said "we need to go to the airport"

"What?" I purred. I opened my eyes and I saw tony face extremely close to mine which made me blush.

"I was worried that you would fall asleep for 70 years again" he sighed "I thought about kissing you" he said in a seductive way, what made me blush even more "Now, come on. We are getting late" he continued. Tony held my hand and helped me to get up.

I get ready and we went to the airport. When we got there Tony disappeared leaving me completed alone and lost, after a couple minutes trying to find him the crowned of people I saw him with something him his hand.

"We have a private plane, come on" He said while approaching "This is for you" he said handing me a penguin plush "As you were found in Antarctica"

I followed him to the plane everyone was already there Tony sat next to Bruce, who was watching some security camera video from some murdered

"We can't see him" Bruce exclaimed "he's too fast or something".

I sat next to them and looked at the penguin. Then Clint and Natasha sat in front of me

"What is that?" Natasha Asked

"Tony gave it to me" I replied

"How cute" Natasha said in a joking tone "Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet" I said not taking my eyes from the penguin

"Well it should be called Pororo" Clint said "It's a South Korean cartoon I discovered it yesterday on the internet"

"Pororo" I repeated looking at the penguin.

After three hours of flying hearing all the scientific explanations to the speed or invisibility of the villain I decided to check something that Natasha gave me to pass time. It was something like a radio but I was the music we wanted and we listened to it through something we put in ours ears. All this new technology confused me. I only found three buttons. I touch one button that was on the top of the device and the screen gone black, I panicked because I thought that I had broken it but then I clicked the button under the screen and the screen turned on again. I red what and wrote in the screen "Slide to unlock" I didn't get it at first but it had an arrow next to it so I put my finger in the arrow and the arrow moved according to my finger's movement. I never had seen such strange device in my whole life.

After innumerous tries I finally unlocked it. Then the screen showed a lot of squares with different images, I found one which said music under it I put my finger on it and all the squares started moving, it looked like they're dancing but there was no music. I tried to click on music again but this time I took my finger from the square, however nothing happened they just kept dancing.

"Ugh, I give up" I glowered, I heard a giggle so I started looking and around and I saw Tony giggling like an idiot.

"You're so funny" he said to me in the middle of the giggles "I'm watching you for a while but you didn't noticed"

"This is hard, the squares just keep dancing" I complained, Tony got up and came and sat on the sit next to me which was occupied by Pororo.

"I'll teach you" He said sitting Pororo in his lap.

He explained everything about the device, I just wanted to know how I put it playing music but he started talking about things that I never heard; something about the IOS and the differences of this version and other version so I stopped listening to him and started watching him speaking which was perfect to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's POV

"So, I reserved 3 doubles rooms, Divide it as you want. I'm heading to the Police Station you should stay here to rest and you start work tomorrow" Said Furry before leaving the hotel. We were in the reception of the Hotel looking at each other.

"So, me and Natasha go to one room" exclaimed Clint. I looked at Tony trying to understand if he wants to share a room with me. After a while in silence, Tony decided to break e silence

"Steve will say with me" He said looking "If you didn't mind of course".

I nodded and smiled, and then I looked at Bruce trying to see if he was upset but instead he was looking at the ground almost laughing.

When I arrived to the hotel room, I put my suitcase on of the bed. The room had two beds, both incredibly small; it also had a balcony so I went there to get some fresh air unexpectedly I heard a sigh behind me when I was about to turn around I felt an arms embracing me.

"Recently you've been cold to me" He purred behind me.

I blushed. I didn't know what to say but we need to know all my worries and question.

"It's just…" I trying to speak "I think I'm jealous"

"Jealous?" Tony laughed "From whom?"

"From Bruce" I confessed looking at the street behind me

Tony giggled; I wanted to say explain why so I started think in some logical explanation but there wasn't any logical explanation

"Look…" He said "Bruce is like a brother to me and he knows about us, you don't need to worry about anything" He concludes.

I turned around and kissed him, I pulled him against me and he kissed me. I wanted that moment to take forever but after a minute Tony took his lips from mine and smiled. I kissed him again while put my hand into his shirt and pushed in inside, we fell on the bed. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against Tony's lips once again, my hand moved slowly until reaching his chest. Tony placed his hands on my hips while I softly bit his lower lip. I could felt he adrenaline growing every seconds it passed. Tony sat up and took my shirt; He held my hand and leaned his forehead against mine.

We both turn our head when we heard the door opening

"Tony! Do you wan-" Bruce's sentences a stopped midway as he saw us. Thor was behind him looking at us with a shock expression.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed "You guys are…" he said without finishing.

"Well, we're Sorry, we'll come back later" Bruce said moving backwards.

"Its fine, you interrupted it anyway" Tony said smiling, I could see he was amused so I giggled while dressing my shirt.

"So… The hotel has a bar in the penthouse" Thor told us "We're thinking about check it out. Do you want to come with us?"

"If Steve wanted" Tony replied looking at me

"Sure. Why not? " I said "What about Clint and Natasha?"

"They are already there" Bruce reported.

When we got there we sat with Clint and Natasha, we ordered and I started looking around

The place was very quiet and classic; it reminded me the 40s, really like the place. Suddenly everyone stopped talking, I looked at them trying to figure out what going on, they looked serious and everyone was looking around.

"Did you hear it?" Clint queried

"Yeah" Natasha agreed

I wasn't hearing anything uncommon but then I felt blast behind me and with it some weird clicks.

"What is this?" I pried

"I think I know" Bruce claimed "Do you remember in the security videos, we couldn't see the enemy" He continued "maybe he's too fast. Maybe he moves at the speed of light. And the clicks we hear, is the energy he release by moving"

"Well done, big guy" a voice said behind me. I turned around and I saw a mid aged Korean, he had a scar under his left eye "I just wanted to welcome Avengers to the amazing South Korea" He said in a sarcastic way "I'm watching you since you left USA" he continued "All of you" he said looking at me. I didn't realized what he meant with that in that moment but then I remembered what happened in the hotel room. "I don't have much time, but we'll see each other often. At least I'll see you" He said before disappearing.

"We need to report this" Natasha said "I'll call Fury. We can meet tomorrow"

We went to our room, to sleep. I lay down on the bed which was incredible small. Tony came from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, while I was trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.

"This bed is too small for me" I complained

"I think this room is not made for adults" Tony said "Tomorrow we can change the room." He continued "A room with a double bed".

Those words made my heart start beating fast , I just could think about me and Tony as a couple, sleeping in the same bed and doing couple stuff.

"Are we a couple?" I questioned

"When do a couple starts be a couple anyway?" he asked me

"Have you ever had a serious relationship?" I asked joking

"Well, no. But you had a girlfriend. I've read it on your S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file" He joked "What was her name?"

"Peggy" I said amused "It wasn't serious, we had a date when I fell asleep"

"I also saw a picture of you before entering the army" He said "I bet you could fit on that bed" I looked at him and he smiled. "I had an idea; we could put the beds together"

I after placing the beds together we both lay down on the bed.

"Do you ever thought about find her again?" Tony asked. I didn't look like something that Tony asked.

"Yes but, I was seventy years ago" I confessed "She can be already dead

Tony's POV

I waked up with someone embracing me. It has been a week since we are in South Korea. I didn't have much time to be with Steve, only at night however we are both too tired to do anything. I spend all of my days in the lab trying to create a device to localize our enemy position, but it's a hard task.

I turned around and kissed Steve; he moaned but doesn't wake up. He just wakes up when I tried to get up.

"Don't go" He moaned "It still early"

"it's 6h30am, I wanted to take a shower" I replied

"Take it later" He purred "Now you should stay here with me"

"You are acting weird" I said "What's happened?"

"You always away from me with Bruce and that hurts"

"You are still jealous of him?"

"I want to stop being jealous of him, but I can't" He said hugging even more tight "You're mine, you don't belong to anyone but me"

I hugged him and sighed. We stayed quiet about ten minutes, hugged without speaking. I missed him.

"You're still weird" I said after a long time

"I'm not weird. I'm sleepy" Steve replied

"So, you are always cute, when you're sleepy?" I teased "I'll start to wake you up in the middle of the night so you can be cute to me"

"It is better not to that, you can be punched" he said

"I really need to take a bath" I expressed

"Urg, you're boring" he muttered. I toke his arms from me and I got up, he covered his face and stayed there.

When we arrived he dinner room, to take the breakfast Bruce and Thor were already there. Bruce was eating a typical Korean breakfast and Thor was just drinking coffee, as usual.

"Tony" Bruce called "just find out how the guy can run at the speed of light and listen to everything we say"

"What?" Steve said

"Yes, the light moves faster the sound, if this guy move at the speed of the light he breaks the sound barrier, so why does he listen to us?" Bruce explained

"Maybe he has some weird device, like an iPod" Steve said.

I giggled and Steve looked at me with an angry look. I covered my mouth with my hand, and tried to stop giggling.

"Try to go to the 40s and get used to live there" He complained

"I'm sorry" I said "You're awaked, now. I can see the difference" I teased. He just rolled his eyes and looked his food "So, what did you discovered?"

"I think he can avoid the air, somehow. By doing that he just running in vacuum, he must use a device or something like that"

"He walks throw the air" Steve mumbled "How do we stop him?"

"By hearing the clicks" Bruce replied

"Bruce is a genius" Thor said with his mouth full of cookie "He just waked up in the middle of the night and said oh my god and left the room"

After that my phone ringed "they needed us. This guy attacked some anime convention, let's catch him"


End file.
